


Scary Video

by delightfulmania



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Peter Parker, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Reunion, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulmania/pseuds/delightfulmania
Summary: When Peter sees a video of Wade getting hurt, and doesn't see him for a week, he worries. Tony tries to help, but eventually they reunite and things are okay.





	Scary Video

Peter awoke to light filtering into his room from the morning sun, and with warmth in his heart. He had seen Wade last night, and they had gone out to get pizza together. Although the ache of unrequited love still stung below the joyful feelings, he always managed to get over them. Wade was his friend, one of his closest in fact, and he could live with that. Wade’s constant seemingly flirtatious comments, he had learned, were just a part of who he was and how he interacted with others. Peter was okay with that, and before long he had almost numbed the pang of jealousy he felt when Wade would talk of a fling he had, or when he sweet-talked others.

The warmth was soon replaced with a dull sense of worry. He picked up his phone and after blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust to the bright screen, he noticed a text from Ned.

“Hey, I think you should see this. I’m sorry.” Followed by a link to a twitter video.

At first it was just small anxiety, the normal feeling that he was familiar with. The video could have been anything from spider-man hate to a video of a cat doing something odd, but there was something in him that knew it was more than that.

He quickly clicked on the link, and watched through the video. At first it was just a video of Deadpool fighting someone, soon pinning him to the ground. A million videos like this existed, Wade liked to show off and when he saw a camera he quickly made everything more overdramatic. He had become less.. murderous since meeting Peter, which Pete was very proud of, so the videos rarely showed anything too graphic, usually just Deadpool taking down a criminal, or someone he had been paid to take out. Most often he would just beat them up a bunch, maybe haul them off, occasionally to kill them somewhere else as he had begun to care about his social media presence, and how people thought of him. 

The video quickly changed however, as a train approached. Wade, still focused on the criminal at hand, didn’t notice somehow. Peter cursed how focused he sometimes got on his work, but was suddenly overtaken by shock, as the train hit directly into Wade.

Peter’s first reaction was to puke, quickly reaching for the garbage bin beside his bed and throwing up. His next was to watch the video over and over again.

The train hit wade, and there was an explosion of blood, but after the train had passed there was no sign of wade. He had stood up just as the train had hit him, and the body of the person he was fighting stayed on the tracks, and although slightly mauled, was still there after the train had passed. Deadpool, however, was nowhere to be seen. The video ended, and Peter hit play again.

It was an hour later that Tony found him in his room in the compound, still watching the video, pausing at every second to try and see what had happened. He was at his desk now, curled up and tears streaming down his face still. He had read theories, many of which suggesting that Deadpool was dead because his body was so destroyed by the crash he couldn’t regenerate.  
“Hey, kid, I uh. I saw the video and thought I’d check up on you.” Tony said, walking slowly further into the room.

“He’s alive, he has to be right? He can’t die. He can’t. I need him.” Peter was mumbling to himself, when he was alerted to Tony’s presence by a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh-h hey Mr.Stark.” He coughed out, his voice cracking from his crying, and he knew he looked bad. “How are y-you?” 

“Oh kid, It’s gonna be alright” Tony spoke quietly, closing the laptop, ignoring Peter’s pleas.

“N-no Mr.Stark I need to watch it. I need to make sure Wade is okay. I ne-” His speech cut off as he began sobbing once again.

Tony brought him in for a hug, and Peter was soon crying into his shoulder, whispering “I’m Sorry”s to the older man, insisting he was okay. And eventually just sitting quietly in his arms.

He spent most of the morning like that, Tony trying to get him to eat, bringing him to the table, even trying to make food for him although he had no concept of how to cook. Tony knew something was wrong when Peter declined the food, knowing how much the kid looked up to him and how if this was a normal day he would have accepted the gift with the praise of a million.

That was the first day. Now the team had been ordered to watch out for Peter, he hadn’t gone on any missions, and repeatedly they had to pry his electronics from him when they found him reading theories and watching the video over and over again. He was a mess, his eyes bloodshot almost always, and most often found wandering the compound in sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking lost. Everyone had tried to comfort him, but he was inconsolable. He knew, logically, that Wade was most likely fine, but his anxieties were sky high. He didn’t sleep, he barely ate. He hadn’t left the compound since the video came out.

It had been a week and a half when he finally went out. Deadpool still hadn’t been seen, and the hashtags and theories were dying down. He was fading from everyone’s thoughts but Peter’s. It was 2am, he still hadn’t slept, and he finally decided that he needed some air, some freedom from the dark cloud surrounding him. 

He had found a random rooftop, sitting on top of it in his Spider-man outfit incase he saw anything he needed to help with. He sat there for the night, and into the morning. Without his phone all he could do was think and cry. So that’s how he spent the night, just crying. Really crying, unlike the passive tears that had rolled down his cheeks almost constantly in the past bit. After tiring himself out, he found himself falling asleep atop the building, and the tiredness that had haunted him due to his lack of sleep crashed in on him, and he gave in.

That’s where Wade found him later that day. He had been searching every rooftop around the compound for two days, looking for the man, and when he finally spotted the red and blue suit he almost cried.

“Hey, baby boy,” He spoke softly, gently shaking him awake, “Did you miss me?”

Peter awoke to the sound of a familiar voice, and as soon as he realized who it was he was wide awake, launching himself at the unmasked man, wrapping his arms around him.

“Aww, you did miss me!” His words were sarcastic, but is tone genuine as he hugged back.

“You idiot!! I’ve been worried sick and-” His tears came back, as he paused to wipe them away, “And I thought you were dead and I couldn’t stop worrying! God I’m so glad you’re okay Wade you have no idea. When did you get back? Why were you gone so long?” Peter spoke in rapid sentences, taking off his mask and making eye contact with the other.

“It’s okay baby boy, you get to be blessed by my appearance now. I’ve been looking for you for two days, it took me longer than usual to regenerate and I didn’t want you to see me half way through regenerating because I looked like more of a freak than usual..” He trailed off, before starting again “I’m sorry for worrying you though baby, you’re too hot to be anxious” He smirked, pulling back to look at the still-masked hero.

“Why didn’t you come to the compound?” Peter said quietly, looking back at him.”

“Your extremely hot yet extremely scary boss-father scares the shit out of me” Wade said, looking down mocking shame.

“Of course, of course” Peter laughed, placing his forehead against the other man’s chest, still holding onto him as they sat half on top of each other.

Wade smiled, before taking Peter’s head into his hands and bringing it up to look at him. They spent a bit like that, staring at each other, Peter blushing heavily before looking off to the side, smiling at the ground.

“I was so fucking worried about you, you dumbass” He said softly, the pang of loss briefly gracing his chest again, as he remembered the fear. He looked up, and as the video flashed before his eyes once again, he was struck with the feelings he had been bottling up since they met mixed with all the anxiety he had felt for the past bit. As he returned to looking into Wade’s eyes, he felt the high of the reunion in his blood, and without thinking, leaned in and kissed him. 

“Oh! This is new!” Wade spoke, as Peter pulled back from the gentle kiss.

“ ‘’m sorry I was just- I thought- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-” Pete tripped over his words, blush high in his cheeks.

“Baby boy it is so, totally, okay” Wade said, and leaned back in to kiss him again.

This time it lasted longer, as their lips locked and Peter ended up straddling Wade, his hands in his hair, Wade’s hands on his hips, as they moved in unison. Wade pushed his hips up, grinding against the man on top of him. Peter gasped, and Wade used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger man’s lips, and Peter moaned into his mouth. Soon they were, while still heavily making out, grinding into each other, hips moving rhythmically. 

At the Compound, Tony was looking for Peter. Eventually, having found nothing, he used the tracker on the Spidey suit to find him, and in full iron man gear, rush over. 

That was how Iron man found Spiderman and Deadpool making out, and outright moaning, on top of each other, and swore to never go after the kid without calling him first.


End file.
